Apuesta!
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: "EN QUE PENSABA CUANDO ACEPTE ESA ###### APUESTA!, -Las cosas se cumplen cariño...-, -Joder!-" Matt x Mello
1. Apuesta

**Wow!**

**Mi primer Matt x Mello!**

**SUGOII!, Ok, este también es mi primer fic con Lemon OwO**

**Aunque no por el momento xD  
**

**No sean malos conmigo, solo déjenme criticas constructivas :3**

**Aquí va :D

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Apuesta.**

Matt y Mello se encontraban en su habitación, era un día Sábado, un Sábado bastante aburrido, Mello se encontraba mirando fijamente la envoltura del chocolate que acababa de comerse y Matt fumaba su ultimo cigarrillo:

-Matt, estoy aburrido…-Dijo Mello captando la atención del mayor-

-Yo también…-suspira- joder….-

-No te quedes ahí!, haz algo útil!- Le ordenó-

-Como qué?-

-No se, solo entretenme!-

-Entretenerte?, hey, haz algo tú!-

-No porque eso sería sacrificar mi comodidad, y tú no quieres que haga eso, no?-

-Tengo que contestar?-

-No, pero, solo hazlo…-

-Ok, ok…_Pendejo insistente- _Murmuro-

-Qué?-

-Nada…Hmmm, bueno…Que podríamos hacer?...Que tal, un juego…-

-Que tipo de juego?- Cuestiono-

-Una apuesta…-Sonrie-

-Hmm, suena bien…-

-Elige tú que podemos apostar, yo ya di una idea de "entretención"-

-Hmmm, tengo ganas de experimentar, así que…- empezó-

-Así que…?-

-Que tal si el que pierde estará a merced del otro?-

-Hehe, ok…-

-Tu elige lo que haremos, algo igual de difícil para ambos, algo justo…Por ejemplo nada de estúpidos juegos de video!- Recalcó-

-Aw, bueno, quien te desagrada mas del Wammy's?-

-Near, por?-

-Pues, lo tengo. Cada uno debe pasar un día completo con la persona que mas le desagrada del orfanato sin perder el control ni una sola vez…-

-Hey, hey, hey!, con quien iras tú?-

-Con Linda…- Contesto con una extraña mueca-

-Linda?, esa enana acosadora?-

-La misma…-

-Bueno, yo voy con la pelusa y tu con la niñata…-

-Bien, mañana empezamos con la apuesta…-

-Espero que te guste estar a merced de los demás, puesto que yo ganare…-

-No te confíes mucho Mello, nunca has competido enserio conmigo…-

-Eres el tercero, yo el segundo, esta todo arreglado…-

-_La verdad, podría haberte superado hace tiempo, pero como es tú meta es convertirte en L y superar a Near, y a la vez no quiero ganarme tu odio, no lo he hecho…_Como digas…-

-Ok-

**

* * *

Ok!**

**Como me ha quedado?**

**Ojalá bien :) **

**Dejen reviews!**

**Por favor, hagan feliz a la niña rara que escribe para ustedes!**

…

…

**.**


	2. Perdí!

**BIEN!, por fin me he dignado a hacer esto x3**

**Da. Bien, primero que todo debo dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron sus reviews:**

**adrifernan19, EscarletHearth, Witch, Zuzu Howlett & aki no sora.**

**En verdad les agradezco, kya :D**

**Ok, ahora sin hacer mas escándalo (Porque sí que soy buena en ello)**

**Empieza este nuevo capitulo xD

* * *

**

**Apuesta!**

**Capitulo 2: Perdí!**

Mello sabia que no seria sencillo, pero no se imagino que seria tan jodidamente difícil!

El maldito enano hablaba y hablaba sobre el examen de Algebra –en el cual había sacado el 100% mientras Mello quedaba atrás con el 98%- y de lo fácil que estaba.

-Blablabla, examen, blablabla, 100%, blablabla, fácil, blablabla, álgebra…- Eso era lo único que escuchaba de la boca del peliblanco…un tic en su ojo había aparecido y amenazaba con quedarse un largo rato…-

Maldito Matt…El debe estar pasandolo de lo lindo con la niñata que moja las bragas por el…Ya se había acostumbrado a que le persiguiera!, joder!…

Pero lo que Mello no sabia es que el pelirrojo estaba igual de hastiado, ya no era divertido! –mas bien nunca lo fue-, la chiquilla le agarraba de la mano, se le colgaba del hombro, se le acercaba indiscriminadamente al rostro…y era detenida a tiempo por Matt, quien por ningún motivo quería tener su primer beso con…ella…POR POCO SE LE TIRABA ENCIMA!

-Matty…-La voz chillona de Linda se hizo presente, le agarraba del brazo y le llevaba a un banquillo que estaba ahí cerca- Sentémonos!-

-Esta bien…- Matt se había soltado del agarre pero no por mucho ya que ella volvió a agarrarle, pero esta vez la mano y corría enérgicamente-

Con el rubio:

Ahora los chicos…mas bien, el albino ya no hablaba, solo caminaban por el gran patio del orfanato, Near estaba sonrojado y el rubio no tenia idea del porque…

Mello estaba distraído, ya casi no notaba al peliblanco a su lado y tenia que voltear para saber sí acaso el aun estaba con él o ya se había ido a cualquier otro lado…

Diviso una cabellera roja con unos googles naranjas descansando sobre esta, inconfundible para él, ese era Matt, el pobre era acosado por Linda de quien se escuchaban algunos grititos como "Ayy, que tierno eres!" O "Si que eres lindo!" y también "Seamos novios Matty!"…Ese ultimo especialmente hizo a Mello fruncir el ceño, que tenia esa estúpida en la cabeza para coquetearle a SU Matt!…Su Matt?, SUYO?, Desde cuando Matt era SUYO?, bueno, que más da…

Near y Mello iban en dirección a ellos..._MIERDA, AHORA QUE HAGO?_

-Wiii~ Matt eres adorableeeee!, Wah!, Hola Near!, Hola Mello!- Linda saludo de una manera que solo ella y algunos mas podían tener, irritante y molesta, tanto que el rubio podría golpearla-

-Hola- saludo el rubio y se sentó al lado de su amigo el pelirrojo, saco una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla- _Aprovechare de vigilarlo de cerca y espero que esto NO SALGA AL REVES!- _

-Hola Linda…-Saludó Near en un tono bajo y se sentó al lado de la chica morena-

-Ohhh!, Chicos!, a que no saben queeeeee?- Dijo Linda con ese tono que hacia que Mello se enfadara, que Matt se hastiara y que Near…Que Near…Bueno, ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Near con la voz chillona de la tipa, pero bueno, a quien le importa?-

-Qué, Linda?- Dijo el albino-

-Matt y yo estamos saliendo!- Exclamo feliz-

Matt solo atino a abrir mucho los ojos, Mello se atraganto con el dulce que comía y Near se digno a dirigir la vista a la chica pensando "La niña no sabe lo que esta diciendo, verdad?"

Mello de verdad se estaba encabronando con la pendeja, pero prefirió no alterarse, porque si lo hacia, se alteraría con TODOS, incluyendo a ese niñito albino con el que NO DEBIA enojarse.

-Linda, no digas eso- Le reclamo sin mostrar ni una pizca de enojo, solo vergüenza y molestia-

-Pero Matty?, Que no estamos en una cita?-

-…-Matt lo penso bien, MUY BIEN, lo que iba a decirle a esa niña caprichosa y chillona- Estamos pasando el día juntos y nos estamos divirtiendo, no?-

-SI!- Dijo la chica extremadamente feliz…_Pobre Ilusa_, penso Mello al verla mientras Matt solo estaba tranquilo- Y por cierto, que hacen ustedes juntos?- La pregunta era dirigida a los recién llegados-

-_Maldita niñata…_Estabamos hablando…-Le contesto Mello a Linda…_Excelente-_

-Ah, seguros?- Linda los veía con una mirada picara, no creyó eso de: "Estamos hablando, porque somos MUUUUY buenos amigos!"-

Near se sonrojo por la pregunta con malintencionada de la morena y Mello solo atino a encabronarse mas de lo que ya estaba: "_No debo perder la paciencia!"_

-Sí- Contesto sin mas-

Matt se daba cuenta de lo alterado que estaba poniéndose su mejor amigo, pero, la cosa era con Near, al parecer Linda estaba sacándolo de quicio más rápido que el niño decolorado:

-Bueno…-Linda aun tenia esa mirada que molestaba, asqueaba, jodia y por sobre todas las cosas sacaba instintos homicidas en el ojizarco-

Linda también se daba cuenta de lo enojado que estaba Mello y decidió jugar a molestarlo aun por mas tiempo…Pero, mejor en otro lugar…El que diga que ser molesta no es ser lista esta equivocado, ya que la morena es bastante inteligente, no por nada es la cuarta en la lista de sucesión de L.

Mello absorto en su batalla interna por no perder la paciencia y agarrar a patadas en la puta cabeza a la niñata malparida no tuvo tiempo de sacar las conclusiones necesarias como para adivinar el plan de la niña:

-Chicos, que tal si vamos a tomarnos un helado en la cafetería?- Dijo poniendo en marcha su plan-

-Si, vamos Near, Mello- Matt se levanto de la banca en la que estaban sentados, Mello al oír eso también se puso de pie automáticamente y siguió al pelirrojo, Near se puso de pie sin tomarse mucho apuro en ello y siguió al resto-

Al llegar a la cafetería, Linda insistió en que debían tomarse un helado mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa y pidió enérgicamente uno de fresa, Mello prefirió acceder y aunque no quería un maldito helado menos quería perder la estúpida apuesta…Por lo menos había sabor de chocolate. Matt quiso el helado y escogió el sabor de Pistacho _**(Yummy! :D) **_y Near lo pidió de Vainilla.

Ahora ya que todos tenían el helado se sentaron en la estúpida mesa, según Mello. Y se pusieron a conversar, mas bien, Linda se puso a parlotear mientras el resto trataba de ignorarla, lamentablemente sin resultados.

-Y entonces Dina me dijo "Enserio!, Sarah estaba ahí con Jenny, muy juntitas!" y yo le dije "No te creo!"- Ahí estaba Linda chismoseando sobre 2 chicas del Wammy's House que aparentemente eran pareja mientras Mello sacaba dos defectos de la chica a la vez 1. Es una maldita chismosa, chicas como ella manchan la imagen de las otras. Y 2. Es cerrada de mente, que tiene si las chicas son lesbianas? _**(Y esto se me ocurrió escuchando a t.A.T.u xD)**_-

-Y entonces salía al patio y las veo besándose y digo "Ugh, que asco!" y veo que Dina tenia razón!, y de verdad que ahora ya no les hablo porque me dan mucho asco las tipas y por lo menos son tipas!, porque si fueran chicos…-

-…_Hasta ahí, ya deja de joder pendeja. _Linda, que tiene si son del mismo sexo?, a ti te gustaría que alguien te tuviera asco por estar enamorada de alguien?- Le dijo Mello en un tono brusco lo que hizo que Linda se sorprendiera ya que el chico nunca defendía a nadie aparte de el mismo –y Matt en algunos casos-…-

-Eh…-

-Ves?, Así que ahora no jodas!-

-_Esto esta resultando…No como lo esperaba, pero resultando…_Por que te molesta tanto?, Acaso también estas _desviado_?-

-_Oh, zorra…_Y si lo fuera que, eh?- Y paso, Linda saco a Mello de sus casillas y esta no hayo nada más simpático que gritarle "Rubio marica!", y este cegado por la ira, hizo algo tan bello, Mello agarro el cono de helado de chocolate y se lo estrello en plena cara a Linda-

Los otros dos solo veían el espectáculo, Matt decidió no entrometerse, ya que la furia de Mello generalmente se le pasaba solo:

-Mello…-Near se acerco un poco solo para que Mello le gritara-

-Aléjate de mí!, Maldito niñato engreído!, TE ODIO!, TE ODIO, MALDITA SEA!- Y dichas estas palabras Mello se calmo un poco y supo que había perdido- MALDICION!- Grito se fue y se fue-

Matt le siguió mientras el albino prefirió quedarse a ayudar a linda quien lloraba a mares:

-Mello!- Matt estaba afuera de la habitación que compartía con su amigo- Por favor, ábreme!-

-NO!- Le grito desde adentro el rubio-

-Pero Mello, que paso allá?-

El chico rubio adentro se debatía si abrir la puerta y decirle el porque se había alterado tanto por las palabras de Linda o dejarlo afuera, al final decidió decirle de una vez por todas, fue y le abrió la puerta a Matt el pelirrojo iba a hablarle, pero Mello se le adelanto jalándole dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, sentándolo en una de las camas y finalmente abrazándole y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro…Matt era al único a quien dejaría verlo débil…

-Mello…-Matt acariciaba las hebras doradas de su amigo- Quieres decirme que paso?-

-Si…- Se separo de su amigo- Es que…Cuando Linda empezó a hablar despectivamente de la gente…diferente, me enfado, porque yo, también soy así…-

Matt no estaba ni asqueado, ni incomodo, solo abrazo a su amigo de nueva cuenta y le dijo:

-Te quiero tanto, Mello-

El rubio se sorprendió por repentina confesión en ese momento y le contesto con algo que su corazón indico que dijera…_Haré caso a lo que me digan los sentimientos, por sobre mi orgullo_:

-Yo también…- Le dijo y lo beso…Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, se sentía tan bien, como si los problemas y el resto de las cosas desaparecieran…Sentía como si solo ellos dos se encontraran solos en el mundo, y aunque odiara pensar esas cosas porque se sentía como una estúpida colegiala empalagosa, si se trataba de Matt, no le importaba…

Lamentablemente, ambos son humanos y la necesidad de aire no tardo en hacerse presente, se separaron y Mello dijo:

-Y ahora…Que va a pasar?-

-No lo sé…-

-Somos…pareja?-

-Tú quieres?-

-La pregunta es si tu así lo quieres…-

-Tu sabes que sí…-

-Entonces esta bien- Le dijo y sonrío-

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez el contacto fue mas corto:

-Ganaste…-Le dijo Mello al separarse-

-Sí…-

-Qué vas a querer que haga?- Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos-

-Pues…-

-Porque estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, Matty…-Le dijo en un tono provocativo sentándose sobre sus piernas haciendo que al pelirrojo se ruborizara y le diera una sonrisa picara-

-Lo que sea?- pregunto-

-Lo que sea…- afirmo-

-Excelente-

**

* * *

Wow!**

**Aquí esta, por fin**

**El capitulo del fic xD**

**Espero que no haya estado tan mal D:**

**Ojalá haya gustado**

**Me dan reviews?**

**Me inspirarían mas ideas**

**Y aviso que el próximo capitulo habrá Lemon!**

**Bueno, me voy xD**


	3. Cumple

**Hola!**

**Me merezco un buen par de puñetazos por demorar tanto, lo sé D:**

**Bueno...espero me perdonen, por favor!**

**Les traje lo que querían chicas~**

**Sip, este es el cap del lemon *-***

**Y otra cosilla, desde que se me ocurrió este fic, el cap del lemon sería el final...**

**Pero, he considerado hacer un extra...Como en la actualidad :3 (Hagamos que Light nunca existió, ya?...así mis personajes favoritos viven TwT -Beyond Birthday, Matt, Mello, L...-)**

**Les parece?...aparte, tendría una sorpresita muy kawaii (O por lo menos para mí es kawaii .-.)**

**Y les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que dieron review/favorito:**

_**mihael jeevasxxx, my-sixteen-panics, MeyLingBlack, AliceWalker666, ZoeXiaoyu, Kuree06, skacore, adrifernan19, Witch, , .xxX y Akane River**_

**Ok, pasen al fic x3**

* * *

**Apuesta!**

**Capitulo 3: Cumple~**

Después de declararse la anterior noche, el pelirrojo le dijo a su ahora pareja que la apuesta debería ser cumplida al otro día, Mello no pudo dormir casi nada solo de preguntarse que querrá el mayor...

Al otro día, las consecuencias del desvelo se hicieron notar en el rubio, unas ojeras (No tan marcadas como las de L) se veían debajo de sus ojos, se notaba algo pálido y somnoliento...aparte que tenia un carácter de mierda (Si, empeoró)...El pelirrojo se veía extrañamente feliz, eran un dúo algo bizarro, con Mello gruñendo por lo bajo mientras Matt mostraba una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes a cualquier ser vivo que caminara cerca, el rubio no se molesto siquiera en preguntar la razón de su felicidad (Pues porque era obvia!) y el de ojos verdes no quiso saber porque se encontraba tan mala leche ese día (Porque las ojeras lo delatan), el día se paso volando, por lo menos para Mello quien terminó dormido en clases...pero no podemos decir lo mismo de su novio Matt, quien estaba impaciente, esperando que la maldita campana sonara de una vez, indicando que ya estaban libres para hacer lo que sea...

Hasta que las plegarias del adolescente fueron escuchadas y el glorioso sonido se hizo presente:

-Bueno chicos, se nos acabo la hora...mañana empezaremos con el siguiente tema...- La mujer de cabello negro los despedía-

-Pst, Mells, despierta...- El de googles le daba toquecitos en la cabeza, tenía que ser suave, o sino el rubio se enojaría y quizás le sacara los ojos (?), dudaba que lo hiciera, pero era mejor prevenir que curar...-

-Hmm...-El de cabello más largo despertó, vio al otro y le dio una sonrisita...la que luego se transformó en un ceño fruncido- Que?-

-La clase terminó...Nos vamos- Le dijo intentando ocultar la emoción, sin inmutarse del gesto amargo del otro-

Mello se paro y partió hacia la salida, Matt le seguía de cerca...Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el menor se recostó en la cama, sin quitarse el calzado ni nada...El otro lo vio y empezó a sacar cosas del closet, Mello no prestaba atención a los ruidos...hasta que:

-Mello~...- El tono cantarín con que lo llamo el pelirrojo lo trajo de vuelta a este mundo, abrió los ojos, evitó poner mala cara (Y al parecer falló...)- Que paso?-

-La apuesta...Hehehe...-La mirada de el de camiseta rayada era de todo menos dulce, tierna o todas sus variantes, es mas, le intimidaba un poco, pero no lo dejo notar...-

-Qué debo hacer...?- el sueño se le fue en un momento, empezó a preguntarse el porque de la mirada del mayor...vamos, que no podía ser malo!-

Matt sonrío, pero no fue cualquier sonrisa fue LA sonrisa...se alejo, y lo primero que le dio a Mello fue:

-Qué mierda es esto?- Tomaba el traje (Casi diminuto) en su mano izquierda y la agitaba-

-Un traje extravagante, como los que usas siempre- Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-E-Este no es como los que uso siempre!, ES UN PUTO TRAJE DE SADOMASO!, QUE MIERDA, MATT?-

-Qué?, no me digas que después de años de soportar tus golpes, amenazas y etc pensabas que no era masoquista?- El de ojos verdes río un poco...Mello no entendía el chiste-

-No es gracioso Matt!- El pálido rostro de Mello estaba de un color rojo intenso-

-Ah y esto también...- Le entrego algo mas-

-Una fusta...MATT!-

-Qué?, así estarás en personaje...el látigo era mas caro...-

-MALDICION!, QUE ME VISTE CARA DE GOLFA?-

-Y yo seré el de arriba...digo para que no me preguntes- Le guiño el ojo-

La cara de Mello era un poema:

-MAIL JEEVAS NO HAY FORMA EN QUE YO HAGA ESTO!- _'EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO ACEPTE ESTA APUESTA?', _con esa duda, el chico se partía la cabeza mientras el otro solo le miraba con falsa inocencia-

-Las cosas se cumplen, cariño...-

-Joder!- Y para no seguir con esa discusión (Y irse con el orgullo que le quedaba...), corrió al baño a cambiarse-

Matt se quedo parado ahí, viendo a la puerta con atención...se sentó en el borde de su cama a esperar, mientras su mente creaba imágenes no aptas para todo publico...

En el baño, Mello miraba la prenda en sus manos...era para una chica...algo parecido a un traje de baño...Solo que era de látex, mezclado entre negro y rojo...y la parte del abdomen no existía...y tenia algo como un cinturón...Mello se cacheteaba internamente por haber aceptado la apuesta...pero, sin esa apuesta, quizás Matt y el no se hubieran confesado...así que prácticamente estaba agradecido, claro hasta cierto punto!

Se vio en el espejo...pelo rubio desordenado, ojos que demostraban el estado de animo (Enojado), sonrojo que demostraba el estar avergonzado, la boca torcida en una mueca de desagrado, usando ese traje ajustado y casi inexistente, se quedo con las botas (Que?, acaso el no podía ponerle de su cosecha?...aparte se veía mejor con botas...), la fusta en su mano izquierda...lamentándose por última vez en silencio, salió del lugar...

Cuando el pelirrojo vio al otro llegar, el corazón casi se le sale...se veía...TAN CONDENADAMENTE SEXY!...en su mente (Y pantalones) había una fiesta, sabia que el traje le quedaría bien...se fijo en el detalle de las botas, ah, su Mello siempre era tan ocurrente...Cuando el otro se paro frente a el, vio que el gesto amargado que traía antes cambio por uno más sensual, llevo la fusta hacia su barbilla y lo obligo a perderse en esos ojos azules, oh, esos ojos azules!, como lo encantaban!, eran muy expresivos...aunque eso al rubio le tuviera sin cuidado, el tercero en la línea para suceder a L siempre se encontraba fascinado por ello.

Entonces paso, Mihael Kheel se le acerco para robar un beso, claro, Matt no se hizo de rogar...le jalo un poco, logrando que el menor se sentara en sus rodillas, esto Mello lo dejo pasar...Se separo y le dio una mirada brusca:

-Desvístete-

-Ah...-

-Ahora Jeevas- Esa mirada...ese tono!...Dios, le encantaba!, hizo lo que el otro le ordeno y se desvistió rápido- Bien...-sentía esa mirada recorriéndolo...El oji-zarco sonrío de lado- Ahora tiéndete de espaldas...-

El fumador lo hizo, entonces el segundo en la línea de sucesores se subió arriba de el, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, sentándose sin cuidado, el de ojos verdes se retorció un poquito, el rubio decidió usar su fusta para torturar un poquito al desnudo:

-Así que, comprándome estos trajes!- Le pego en medio del pecho, dejando una marca roja en la blanca piel, Matt gruño, le dio otro solo porque si en el abdomen...-Por que?-

-Porque te ves irresistible...-contestó aguantando las ganas de frotar las marcas rojas...El otro noto la expresión algo adolorida de Matt y lo golpeo de nuevo en diferentes sectores, muslos, canillas, hombros...el pelirrojo debería agradecer que se compadeció y no le pego en la cara...- Admite que te gusta...-

Kheel se sonrojó ante lo ultimo y en vez de decir algo se lanzo al cuello del otro, comenzando a morder y a dar lametazos...El mayor le recorrió los costados, medianamente cubiertos por el traje...Mello luego se separo por completo, para quitarse ese traje que le ajustaba por completo...las botas le acompañaron y la fusta termino olvidada en algún rincón de la habitación doble...Matt miraba embelesado al otro desnudarse...Pronto el rubio se encontraba otra vez tomando la iniciativa, comenzando a recorrer las marcas que antes hizo...el pelirrojo emitió unos gemidos y decidió no quedarse atrás, agarrando el cabello del menor y separándolo de si...El otro solo le vio frustrado...Estaba divirtiéndose con esas reacciones en el otro...El mayor le ignoro y metió tres dedos en la boca de Mello, este atinó...lamiendo de forma incitante, mientras el mas alto le acariciaba con cuidado, rozaba sus tetillas con cariño y apretando despacio...cuando los dedos estuvieron listos, Mello se quedó quieto...en esa misma posición arriba de Matt...Sintió el primer dígito haciéndose espacio dentro de su cuerpo:

-Shh, tranquilo...-Mello lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados...sabia que el pelirrojo estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero, aun así era molesto-

Cuando el segundo estuvo dentro el rubio noto que el dolor disminuía empezando a cambiarse por placer...Empujo sus caderas hacia abajo en busca de mas contacto, el mayor sonrío y agrego el tercer y ultimo dedo en la entrada, el de ojos azules arqueo la espalda...dolía un poco, pero el placer era mayor...

-M-Matt, ya...ah...-

Ante esto, el mayor quito sus dedos y comenzó a introducir su miembro, lento y con cuidado, para así no lastimar a su chico...Mello ayudo con la penetración bajando las caderas y gimiendo cuando estuvo completamente dentro...

-Ngh...-Las manos de Matt estaban en su cintura, impulsándolo...Claro, el rubio también hacia los movimientos, hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo en un vaivén erótico...

-Ah...Mello...-

-T-te amo...Ah!, Matt!, ahí...- Gimió fuerte cuando su próstata fue rozada, siguieron, cada embestida acercándolos mas al final...-

-M-Mihael...-Mello se sorprendió al escuchar su verdadero nombre...-

-Ah...Mail...Mail...- Y continuaron hasta terminar al mismo tiempo...Se quedaron un poco mas en esa posición, Mello se separó y cayó al lado de su amado en la cama...-

-Te amo...-Le susurro el de ojos verdes cuando le volteo a ver...-

-Tu sabes que yo a ti también, tonto...-

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos pronto, por el cansancio que produjo el evento amoroso...

* * *

**Lo...hice...**

**Díganme que no me quedo tan malo, por favor D:**

**Es lo mejor que me ha salido! TwT**

**Bueno, acepto de todo, después de todo es mi primer lemon completo...(Nótese que no cuento el del Horóscopo al estilo Matt x Mello, ya que, no estaba tan detallado xD)**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer!**

**Denme su opinión sobre lo del extra .**

**Grazie~~ **


End file.
